


Majesty

by Anariel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anariel/pseuds/Anariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras ser castigada por su padre y deportada a las fronteras, Azula acaudilla el ejército de la Nación del Fuego en su contínua e incansable conquista. Pero no cuenta con el espía que ha logrado infiltrarse entre sus tropas. Sokka/Azula</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Wings of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> N. del A.
> 
> Bienvenido/a a mi fanfic. La salida de emergencia está en ése botoncito rojo situado a la izquierda (o a la derecha) de la ventana de tu navegador de internet. Esta historia es fruto de mi frustración, así que no esperes una gran obra ni mucho menos. Llevo años con ella, pero no ha sido hasta hoy que me he decidido a publicarla. Esta historieta es el típico tópico fanfiquero, no os voy a engañar. Es mi manera de canalizar la frustración que me produjo el final de Avatar y el deseo de profundizar y mostrar mi visión (que seguramente no coincida con la de muchos) de la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Porque aunque haya shipperío a saco, esta historia es un tributo a Azula y espero hacerle justicia al personaje, aunque sea a mi manera.
> 
> Esto puede considerarse como un "alternative timeline" porque no me salgo del Avatarverse, pero sí modifico su línea temporal. Vamos a ver, entiendo el porqué lo hicieron y tal, pero no me creo que Aang domine los elementos en un par de mesecillos escasos (ni siquiera a nivel n00b) cuando sus encarnaciones pasadas tardaron más de media vida en hacerlo. Sólo hay que ver la edad que tiene Roku cuando acabó su entrenamiento. Así pues, retraso el advenimiento del Cometa de Sozin unos cuantos añitos más, para darle tiempo al chavalín a desarrollar sus poderes, porque si lo que quiere es poder tirar a un morlaco como Ozai, no lo va a tener precisamente fácil. Para que os hagáis una idea de donde empieza todo el berenjenal; ¿recordáis el episodio aquél en el que Azula se queda colgando de un acantilado, aferrada a su pasador clavado en la pared con el pelo al viento? Pues a partir de eso. Por lo tanto, los cuatro episodios del final no existen aquí y son ostensiblemente IGNORADOS. Obviamente han pasado unos cuantos años tras eso; Azula está destinada a las fronteras (del Reino de la Tierra) por orden de su padre, Sokka es un miembro de pleno derecho del Loto Blanco y se dedica al espionaje entre sus muchas actividades, Zuko is on the run, Toph y Aang viajan juntos recorriendo el mundo...y aquí empieza la historia.
> 
> Disclaimer; Avatar, the Last Airbender no me pertenece y yadda yadda.

Pese a que era temprano, en el campamento de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego reinaba el bullicio. Las tropas llevaban mucho tiempo asediando sin descanso la ciudad-fortaleza de Qin, la más grande que había en la península oeste de la Reino de la Tierra. Una vez conquistada, sería un importante bastión para poder continuar la invasión del país, un punto estratégico que no podían permitirse perder bajo ningún concepto.

En la comodidad de su tienda, la princesa Azula redactaba un esmerado reporte dirigido a su padre. Era un ritual que llevaba a cabo al menos una vez por semana, cuando no estaba ocupada dirigiendo a sus generales o esquematizando estrategias para acelerar la rendición del baluarte. A pesar de que su ejército llevaba una clara ventaja, la princesa no se sentía satisfecha, pues ella siempre había preferido vencer a sus enemigos frustrando sus complots y volviéndolos en su contra, no sitiando ciudades y fortalezas.

Pero no tenía otro remedio si quería satisfacer las ansias de conquista de su padrec y recuperar así su favor.

Azula suspiró irritada cuando uno de los capitanes entró apresuradamente en la tienda.

-Creí haber dejado bien claro que no quería que se me molestase- dijo con un tono de voz suave que sin embargo conseguía estremecer al más valiente.

-Lo sé, Alteza- masculló el capitán haciendo una reverencia ante ella -Pero se trata de algo urgente.-

-Y dígame, ¿qué puede ser tan urgente como para que me interrumpa?- dijo ella, dejando el pincel que estaba usando a un lado y levantándose con un grácil movimiento.

-Se trata de un emisario del Reino de la Tierra- el hombre hizo una pausa al ver que ella le miraba, inquisitiva.

-¿Se trata acaso, del general enemigo brindándonos la capitulación?

El hombre titubeó.

-No.

-Pues entonces, ¿para qué me molesta? Yo no trato con mensajeros- dijo haciendo un aspaviento.

-Pero Alteza, se personó en el frente a primera hora de la mañana, y nuestros hombres le han escoltado hasta aquí. Dice que tiene órdenes estrictas de hablar sólo con vos.

Azula pasó de largo a su capitán y se quedó cerca de las telas que servían de puerta de acceso a su tienda. Pasando sus finos dedos por ellas, las entreabrió un poco para observar el exterior del campamento. Localizó enseguida al supuesto emisario, puesto que sus ropas verdes destacaban bastante entre la marea de rojo y negro que eran sus hombres.

Soltó la tela con un gesto brusco.

-Órdenes estrictas, ¿eh?- Azula hizo una mueca de disgusto. -Capitán Liang, encárguese de él- su tono de voz fue seco.

-¿Le ejecutamos Alteza?- preguntó.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó ella. -En absoluto. Lléveselo, déle ropas nuevas y comida caliente- Azula observó que el capitán le miraba extrañado, pero éste no se permitió ninguna vacilación. -Seguro que andará hambriento. Antes de traerlo ante mí, asegúrese de darle una vuelta por nuestro campamento.

El capitán miró a Azula extrañado, pues ése no solía ser el trato que se les daba a los mensajeros. Ella percibió la inquietud del hombre y le inquirió suavemente:

-¿Alguna duda, Capitán?

-En absoluto Altezah contestó haciendo una reverencia. -Se hará como vos mandáis.

-Puede retirarse, capitán Liang.

Después de que el capitán saliese, Azula volvió a mirar por las rendijas de las cortinas de su tienda, observando como éste escoltaba al sorprendido mensajero por el campamento.

-Antes de derrotar al enemigo físicamente, hay que destruir su espíritu- murmuró.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor hoy sería un día interesante.

Azula esperó al mensajero sentada en el puesto de mando, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de sus cabellos. Cuando el capitán se personó ante ella acompañado del contrariado mensajero, la princesa se irguió en su asiento.

El emisario se postró con una torpe reverencia, y acto seguido se presentó:

-Princesa Azula, mi nombre es Gong Zan y vengo en representación del general Zhang. Se ha visto impresionado por vuestra habilidad en combate y me ha enviado para informaros de que se encuentra dispuesto a negociar una capitulación- el hombre tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

-Y bien, ¿qué me ofrece tu general?- preguntó, mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo.

El mensajero se levantó, sacó una carta del cinto, y prosiguió a recitar estoicamente todas las peticiones por parte del Reino de la Tierra, entre las que se encontraban la de liberar a todos los prisioneros de guerra en posesión de la Nación del Fuego, el que no se saqueara el bastión y se permitiera el exilio de los civiles que aún quedaban rezagados.

Azula escuchó todas y cada una de ellas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental para no freír al emisario del Reino de la Tierra allí mismo. No podía entender los niveles de cabezonería y orgullo de los moradores de ése país, que aún sabiendo que tenían la ciudad perdida, se atrevían a exigir una negociación con cláusulas claramente favorables a ellos. Evidentemente, el general Zhang había pretendido herirla en su orgullo y menospreciar su capacidad como líder de los ejércitos de su nación, en la misma actitud fútil de un pez que da los últimos coletazos al sacarlo del agua.

La princesa sonrió y se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo.

-Interesante- se acarició el mentón mientras entrecerraba sus ojos mirando al desafortunado mensajero. -Pero creo que vuestras peticiones son del todoc inaceptables.

Descruzó las piernas y se levantó de su asiento, andando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el emisario arrodillado en el suelo, hasta que sus botas de punta curvada quedaron a la altura de su cabeza.

-Irás ante tu general y le comunicarás que si no quiere ver su ciudad reducida a ruinas y cenizas llameantes, la capitulación será sin condiciones. ¿Entendido?- dijo con un tono de voz autoritario, dando a entrever que no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¡Capitán Liang!- gritó.

Su subordinado acudió a su lado de inmediato, dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes fuesen las que fueran.

-Escolte al emisario del general Zhang hasta el frente, y asegúrese de que llega sano y salvo a su destino- dicho esto, se retiró a sus dependencias.

Una vez allí, se quitó las piezas pesadas de su armadura, y ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que le trajese algo fresco para beber. Todo había ido como la seda. El mensajero transmitiría su negativa al general, adornada con unos bonitos detalles de lo que les esperaba si no claudicaban y rendían el baluarte ante ella y sus tropas. La excursión por su campamento que le había concedido al emisario sería suficiente para crear un perfecto efecto desalentador para aquellos estúpidos que aún pretendían plantarle cara a la hija del Señor del Fuego.

Oculto tras su perfecto disfraz de soldado de la Nación del Fuego, Sokka no podía hacer otra cosa que admirar la perfección del plan de Azula. No sólo les había mostrado sutilmente el arsenal del que disponía, haciendo ver a las tropas enemigas que la Nación del Fuego no se había visto mermada durante el asedio, si no que además, sus soldados disponían de los víveres necesarios para su abastecimiento, permitiéndose el lujo de invitar desinteresadamente a uno de sus enemigos a compartir mesa con ellos.

Eso resultaría en un duro golpe a los ánimos de las tropas enemigas, acelerando su ya irremediable rendición ante la Nación del Fuego. Sokka se mordió el labio.

La princesa Azula resultaba una enemigo espantoso y admirable al mismo tiempo. No sólo disponía de talento a la hora de dirigir a sus tropas, si no que sabía como librar una guerra psicológica con su enemigo.

"Derrotar sin luchar siempre fue su especialidad" pensó, recordando lo ocurrido en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

-¡Eh tú! Deja de soñar despierto y mueve el culo que hay trabajo que hacer- le gritó uno de sus superiores.

-Ehc ¿yo?- Sokka titubeó, sorprendido. Había vuelto a caer en otra de sus ensoñaciones.

-No, los halcones que tienes al lado, que entienden mi idioma sin problemas- contestó el hombre con sarcasmo. -Hay muchas misivas que enviar, así que ya puedes ir dándote prisa en despacharlas.

Sokka murmuró algo por lo bajo sin que su jefe le oyese, y se puso a hacer su trabajo. Empezaba a pensar que infiltrarse en el ejército de la Nación del Fuego, no iba a resultar como él inicialmente había planeado. Con el puesto que había conseguido sólo podía limitarse a enviar información de tapadillo a su padre y al resto de hombres que aún plantaban cara a las ansias imperialistas de la Nación del Fuego.

Había sido realmente ingenuo cuando pensó que conseguiría información clave de primera mano metiéndose de lleno en las fuerzas militares principales. Tanto Azula como el resto de sus generales eran conscientes de la posibilidad de que hubiese topos, y eran muy cuidadosos en cuanto a sus planes de batalla e invasión. Sokka no podía dejar de reconocer, con mucho enojo por su parte, que se trataba de gente muy curtida en la materia bélica.

Y para colmo de todo, debido al asedio, llevaba semanas sin poder hablar con su contacto de la Orden.

Estaba realmente jodido.

Distraído como estaba en sus reflexiones y lamentaciones personales, no reparó en el hecho de que la mismísima Azula se había personado en su tienda, seguida como siempre por dos de sus agentes Dai Li, a los que mandó esperar fuera.

-Espero por tu bien que no hayas soltado aún a los halcones- dijo ella, dirigiéndose al superior de Sokka.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no Princesa- contestó éste, visiblemente nervioso.

"Mierda" Sokka maldijo para sus adentros. Desde que consiguió meterse en las tropas, nunca había tenido la ocasión de verla tan de cerca. Siempre lo había evitado, en la medida de lo posible. No creía que ella fuese capaz de reconocerle después de tanto tiempo, pero con esa mujer nunca se podía estar seguro...

"Calma" se dijo a sí mismo "nunca se rebajará a dirigirse a un soldado de rango bajo."

-Eh, tú- Azula se acercó hacia donde estaba él, entretenido con unos papeles que ordenaba y desordenaba intentando parecer muy afanado en sus tareas, sin conseguirlo realmente -¿Cuál es el halcón más rápido del que dispones?

Realmente, las leyes del Universo conspiraban contra él.

-Creo... creo que éste, Alteza- dijo él intentando no mirarla a la cara.

-¿Crees?- cuestionó ella, alzando una ceja.

-¡Oh! No, no, estoy totalmente seguro- corrigió enseguida él, carraspeando. Seguramente a estas alturas ella le consideraría un idiota incompetente.

-Eso suena mejor- Azula sonrió ladina, y por primera vez Sokka la miró cara a cara.

No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, pensó al mirarla. Seguía teniendo esa belleza que él siempre había considerado exótica, y aparentaba ser mayor de lo que realmente era. Llevaba el pelo parcialmente recogido en una pequeña coleta, el resto cayéndole graciosamente sobre los hombros, liso y brillante.

Y al parecer seguía manteniendo esa costumbre suya de resaltarse los labios con carmín, algo que a Sokka siempre le había parecido curioso cuando eran críos. El joven guerrero tragó saliva; la garganta se le había secado de repente.

-Necesito que esto llegue lo antes posible a la Capital- explicó ella, tendiéndole una carta cuidadosamente cerrada.

Sokka extendió la mano para coger el documento que Azula le entregaba, pero se detuvo ante la pregunta que le formuló:

-¿De dónde eres? Tu rostro me resulta familiar.

Sokka hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar su semblante tranquilo frente a la Princesa, ya que la más mínima reacción fuera de tono podría desencadenar una serie de acontecimientos que no serían nada agradables para él.

-De las colonias, Alteza- contestó con un hilo de voz y esquivando la mirada ambarina de ella. Usar ese trato de respeto para con ella le rechinaba bastante, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería mantener su mascarada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Azula le miraba de hito en hito, estudiándole.

-Tres meses y contando, mi Señora- respondió Sokka cogiendo algo más de confianza. Si conseguía salir airoso de ese encuentro podría darse más que por satisfecho. Tragó saliva de nuevo, deseando que Azula centrase su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sokka recordó la última vez que se había inventado un nombre falso perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego, para poder aprender esgrima del Maestro Piandao. Visto el fracaso estrepitoso que tuvo intentando engañar a su maestro, decidió no arriesgarse con Azula. Ella era mucho más peligrosa después de todo.

-Me llamo Li Shang, Princesa- respondió, recordando el consejo que el mismo Piandao le dio, años atrás. Al parecer, Li era un nombre muy común en la Nación del Fuego y no levantaría sospechas.

Azula entrecerró los ojos, entregándole la carta con un gesto que hasta podría pasar por gentil.

-Cumple con tu cometido entonces, Li.

La manera en la que los labios de ella pronunciaron su falso nombre le hizo estremecerse. Sokka le dedicó una reverencia, y procedió a hacer lo que ella le había mandado. Agradeció el poder darle la espalda, y se permitió suspirar aliviado. Lo que no sabía era que ella había seguido clavándole su mirada hasta que se perdió entre las jaulas...


	2. Cause now I know your name

Azula regresó hacia sus dependencias deliberando en una especie de trance, intrigada por aquél joven. Juraría que le había visto con anterioridad, pero ¿Dónde? Por su aspecto estaba claro que pertenecía a una de las numerosas colonias que su nación poseía en el resto del mundo, pero había algo en él que seguía haciéndole recelar.

La Princesa Azula siempre fue fiel a la máxima de que cuando quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tú mismo. Así que durante los siguientes días y siempre que no estuviese ocupada, se dedicaba a observar al chico. Esperaba, en su fuero interno, que él realizase algún movimiento extraño y así ver sus sospechas confirmadas.

Una tarde soleada, le siguió hasta un descampado que sus soldados habían habilitado como improvisado campo de entrenamiento. Un asedio hacía que los hombres se aburriesen e impacientasen, así que proveerlos de entretenimiento marcial era algo que el ejército de la Nación del Fuego venía haciendo desde siempre.

Azula llevaba varios días dándose bofetadas mentales por ser tan paranoica, ya que el comportamiento del joven era ejemplar; trataba con respeto a sus superiores directos y realizaba correctamente su trabajo.

Disimuladamente, había interrogado a algunos de ellos y sólo había obtenido alabanzas y buenas referencias sobre él. De hecho, estaba considerado como uno de los mejores cetreros de la tropa.

Desde que él se encargaba de los halcones todo era mejor. Los entrenaba para defenderse de otras rapaces amaestradas capaces de interceptar los valiosos mensajes que llevaban en sus petrales, rehabilitaba pájaros heridos y no era raro que se encargara de los pájaros más problemáticos, tal era su mano con esas aves. Incluso había conseguido criar y sacar adelante varias nidadas que se habían quedado sin progenitores. El perfecto soldado.

Aún así, ella seguía fiel a esas corazonadas que nunca le habían fallado.

El descampado estaba rodeado por árboles y arbustos, que ofrecían una agradable sombra cuando el calor apretaba a los concienzudos soldados que entrenaban allí. Al tratarse de una hora avanzada de la tarde, había muy pocos de ellos aprovechando las últimas horas de luz.

Azula se situó con disimulo detrás de unos matorrales tras los cuales podía acuclillarse una persona sin ser vista. Desde ahí, podía ver al chico perfectamente, y estaba lo suficientemente alejada de él como para que no la descubriese espiando.

Observó que él se había traído como única compañera de entrenamiento una espada de aspecto regio. Después de un largo período en el que realizó una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento y concentración, empezó a ejecutar una secuencia de katas con una técnica perfecta, intercalando movimientos muy lentos y marcados, con otros tremendamente veloces, sin perder nunca la coordinación.

Azula reconoció su estilo de esgrima, muy parecido al de un reconocido maestro de la Nación del Fuego, aunque había agregado algunos movimientos de su propia cosecha. Al parecer, aquel joven era una caja de sorpresas.

La princesa le observaba, algo decepcionada, porque veía que no iba a sacar nada claro limitándose a seguirle en sus quehaceres diarios. Suspiró y miró al cielo, sintiéndose imbécil por estar jugando a los espías con un soldado. Tantos días perdidos en ése estúpido asedio la habían alelado, su extraño comportamiento y obsesión con ése soldado eran pruebas fehacientes de ello. Se estremeció al pensar qué diría su padre si pudiera verla en esa ridícula situación.

Volvió a mirar al chico, que se había despojado de la ligera camiseta sin mangas que llevaba para estar más cómodo, y se vio incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

Genial. Ahora se quedaba absorta contemplando a aquél idiota bailar con su espadita. No podía negar que había algo hipnótico en la manera en la que se movía, en como el sudor perlaba su piel morena y en como ésta dibujaba la forma de su musculatura… Cuando Azula se quiso dar cuenta estaba boquiabierta mirándole fijamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos. Por muy atractivo que ése muchacho fuera, no podía dejar que una nimiedad como esa le nublara la razón o la distrajese. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente estúpida, espiando a un soldado raso tan solo porque tenía la remota sensación de que ya le conocía.

Recordó que cuando era pequeña, solía esconderse entre las grandes cortinas de palacio para espiar al, por aquél entonces, comandante Zhao. Llegó incluso a colarse en las reuniones militares que su abuelo y su padre organizaban, siempre que asistiera él, claro. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, pero se sentía especialmente traviesa y estúpidamente feliz cuando lo hacía. Aunque claro, la sensación que sentía ahora no era ni remotamente parecida al encaprichamiento infantil que sintió por aquél apuesto comandante…

"Idiota." pensó. "Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo inútilmente viendo exhibiciones de esgrima."

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero pisó sin querer una ramita que crujió sonoramente al quebrarse. Azula se quedó inmóvil.

-Mierda- siseó.

Miró hacia donde el joven entrenaba, con la esperanza de que no la hubiese oído, pero éste ya no se encontraba ahí. Se mordió el labio, inquieta. ¿Dónde diantres había ido? Su ropa y la vaina de su espada seguían ahí, pero él se había esfumado. Mientras no le viera, no ocurriría nada, pero ser descubierta en esa situación por un soldado como él sería vergonzoso para ella. Se incorporó y echó a correr hacia la dirección por la que había venido, mirando hacia atrás y deseando fervientemente que él no se hubiera percatado de su presencia…

Qué equivocada estaba.

Debido a su distracción momentánea, no se percató cuando él saltó sobre ella desde detrás de uno de los árboles. La princesa ahogó un grito al golpearse contra el suelo, quedándose sin respiración. Rodaron por el suelo y con irritante facilidad, el soldado la inmovilizó de brazos y pies, presionándola con su propio cuerpo, cerrándole así toda posibilidad de zafarse de su firme agarre.

En realidad, a ella no le hacía falta tener sus manos libres para crear fuego, pues estaba considerada como la mejor Maestra del Fuego de su nación y podía prescindir de ellas si la situación así lo requería.

Pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte y estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar respirar a un ritmo adecuado, pues sin un buen control sobre su respiración le sería imposible usar el fuego para liberarse. Tenerle a él a tan escasa distancia tampoco era un factor que le ayudase.

Azula se revolvió, pero él la sujetó fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!- jadeó.

-¿Me tomas por idiota?- cuestionó él con sorna. -¿Quién eres y qué hacías espiando tras los setos?

La princesa gruñó, rabiosa, haciendo fuerza con las muñecas en un intento fútil de resistencia, pero el guerrero consiguió retenerla con eficacia. Parte de su lustrosa melena oscura le cubría la cara y la princesa sacudió la cabeza, su enojo patente en el gesto, para apartársela. Fue entonces cuando él se quedó lívido al reconocerla.

-Prin… Princesa Azula…- dijo Sokka, visiblemente desconcertado.

Sokka vio como la expresión de enojo de Azula cambió a una de total incredulidad. Notó como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba debido a su respiración agitada, como sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rojizo que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y su pelo caía suavemente formando una oscura cascada que enmarcaba su cara. La habría considerado hermosa, si en esos momentos no temiese por su vida.

El guerrero de la Tribu del Agua maldijo su propia suerte. ¿De todas las personas que había en el campamento, tenía precisamente que saltar encima de Azula? ¡Si es que no se podía ser más gafe! Su tranquila tarde de entrenamiento se había transformado en algo que bien podría echar por tierra todos los avances que había conseguido dentro de las tropas de la Nación del Fuego en menos que canta un cerdo-gallo.

Se había dado cuenta de que había alguien escondido tras los matorrales espiando, pero jamás hubiera pensado que se tratase de ella. Muy a menudo tenía la sensación de que el universo entero confabulaba contra él. No entendía qué motivos podría tener Azula para estar espiándole tras un montón de plantas, y realmente no quería pensar en lo que ello conllevaba;

¿Y si ya le había descubierto? Si la princesa se había escondido para espiarle sería por que algo sospechaba, ¿no?

Pero la voz de Azula interrumpió su retahíla de pensamientos:

-¿Estás sordo o qué?- cuestionó. -¡Te he ordenado que me sueltes!

Él la soltó de inmediato y se apartó de ella, rápido como un rayo. Azula se incorporó lentamente, agarrándose el costado con un gesto de dolor. Observó también que su brazo derecho le sangraba. Debió de herirse cuando ambos forcejearon en el suelo.

La princesa frunció el ceño y miró al atractivo espadachín, intentando poner en orden el caos que se había adueñado de su mente. Todavía no había asimilado el hecho de que ése muchacho hubiese logrado abatirla e inmovilizarla con aparente facilidad.

Sokka decidió seguir con su mascarada frente a ella, e intentó actuar como se esperaría que actuase un soldado afligido. Después de todo, acababa de humillar al más alto de sus comandantes. Armándose de valor, volvió a acercarse a la princesa y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, cogiéndola del brazo con suavidad, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar de mala manera. Al parecer, el gesto de Sokka cogió a Azula desprevenida y se dejó hacer, aunque sin bajar la guardia ante él.

-Estáis herida…- dijo Sokka al ver el rasguño en su brazo.

Ella alzó la vista y se fijó en sus ojos azules, que brillaban con una intensidad extraña, algo que no había podido apreciar con anterioridad ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Por un efímero instante, Azula creyó que se había olvidado de respirar.

Esos ojos…

Regresó enseguida al mundo real y se dio cuenta de que él no la había soltado… y de que seguían estando a demasiada poca distancia el uno del otro. Azula notó que el rubor en sus mejillas seguía persistente, en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Lo siento mucho Alteza- se disculpó el joven, intentando parecer convincente. -Si hubiera sabido que erais vos no os habría atacado.

Azula le apartó de si dándole un fuerte empujón;

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?- gritó enfurecida.

Sokka parpadeó, confundido. Esperaba que estuviese enfadada... pero no tanto.

-¡Lo siento de veras, Princesa!- contestó él, repitiendo sus disculpas. -¿Pero cómo iba a saber que erais vos la que se escondía tras los matorrales?- se justificó, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Azula fue a contestarle pero su réplica murió en sus labios. Sabía que no tenía una respuesta coherente y lógica a la pregunta que él le había formulado. Por primera vez en su vida, no supo qué decir sin que sonara completamente ridículo. Su incapacidad para responderle y la vergüenza que sentía le hicieron rabiar mucho más. Sin embargo, consiguió reprimir su ira ante él, o al menos lo intentó.

-Esto no va a quedar así- siseó ella.

Su suave voz sonó cargada de amenaza.

Dicho esto, Azula le dio la espalda y se marchó, furibunda, hacia el campamento.

"Seguramente hoy pasaré la noche con el resto de prisioneros rebeldes, y eso en el más optimista de los casos" pensó Sokka con preocupación, mientras la veía alejarse dando grandes zancadas.

Azula se dirigía a paso rápido hacia su tienda cuando su capitán la interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- le preguntó ella, visiblemente enojada, cubriéndose la herida del brazo para que él no se la viera.

Liang tragó saliva. Conocía la irascibilidad de la que a menudo hacía gala la princesa, pero nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a sus imprevisibles y bruscos cambios de humor.

-Ha llegado un mensaje de Pohuai, Alteza- explicó el capitán, haciendo una reverencia. -El Almirante Zhou ha llegado ya a la fortaleza, y se dirige hacia aquí para celebrar el Consejo.

Azula se quedó estupefacta por momentos.

¡El maldito Consejo!

Se había olvidado completamente de él. Los generales de su padre iban a reunirse con ella para planear las estrategias necesarias en la conquista de esas tierras. Decidirían también, como poner fin al asedio a la fortaleza de Qin, que ya se había prolongado demasiado para su gusto personal, así como el de sus generales y el del Señor del Fuego.

Azula bajó la vista, asimilando el informe de su capitán. Liang, por su parte, la observó con curiosidad, y se percató de que tenía el pelo despeinado y algunas briznas de hierba colgando de él. Arqueó una ceja, intrigado por la poco pulida imagen que ella presentaba.

-¿Cuando se estima su llegada?- cuestionó Azula.

-En una semana, si no se produce ninguna demora- respondió el capitán sin dejar de mirarle el cabello.

-Está bien, puede retirarse Capitán- le despidió.

Al ver que el hombre no se movía de su lugar y le miraba con una expresión rara, le reprendió:

-¿Qué está mirando?

-Na… nada Alteza- balbuceó.

-¡Esfúmese!

El capitán se cuadró ante ella, y obedeciendo sus órdenes se retiró de inmediato. Azula gruñó por lo bajo y se encerró en su tienda, deseando fervientemente que nadie la molestase, al menos durante lo poco que quedaba de día.

Se sentó ante su escritorio y empezó a masajearse las sienes, abrumada por los recientes acontecimientos. Acababa de quedar como una completa idiota ante un subordinado, que encima le había hecho sonrojarse y quedarse sin palabras. No es que le preocupase que él fuera aireando por ahí su fortuito encuentro, pues con toda seguridad el resto de compañeros le tomaría por loco. Nadie creería que la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego se dedicaba a acechar a soldados incautos tras los arbustos del campo de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo… el hecho en sí no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Aquél joven había conseguido encandilarla por momentos. Tanto que, empezó a pensar que el hecho de que el soldado le resultase familiar no era la única razón por la que decidió seguirle.

Azula suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, espantando ese pensamiento. Ahora debía dedicarse a pensar en la reunión de sus generales. Ésa y no otra, debía ser su máxima prioridad.

Una punzada de dolor en el brazo le recordó que tenía que curarse esa maldita herida. Se la lavó con cuidado, restañando la sangre. Cuando hubo acabado, la cubrió con esmero con una venda de seda. Después de eso, se dedicó a firmar y revisar el montón de papeleo del día, picoteando algo de su cena durante el proceso.

Ya entrada la noche, se retiró a dormir. A pesar de que estaba agotada no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, limitándose a dar vueltas en la cama. Cómo añoraba la gran cama con dosel que poseía en palacio. A pesar de que llevaba años guerreando, nunca conseguía acostumbrarse del todo a los percances que una vida militar conllevaba. Dormir en frías y duras camas era uno de ellos.

Irremediablemente, su mente volvió a deambular hacia lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde en el campo de entrenamiento. Mientras estuvo entretenida no tuvo tiempo de volver a pensar en ello, pero ahora que se sentía más relajada no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Tampoco podía olvidarse de los ojos de aquél joven. Eran especiales, de un azul intenso como el mar… algo que ella había visto en pocas personas, ya que solían ser típicos de las gentes que moraban en los polos.

Azula se incorporó de repente, y en ése momento supo por qué ése soldado le había resultado sospechoso desde el principio. Al pensar en los ojos azules del muchacho, que tanto la habían encandilado, lejanos recuerdos volvieron a su mente uno tras otro. Los años le habían cambiado visiblemente, pero estaba segura que se trataba de él. Sokka de la Tribu del Agua, uno de los mejores amigos del Avatar y el que ideó el plan de invasión de la capital de la Nación del Fuego, años atrás.

Azula se maldijo a sí misma; ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¡Uno de sus peores enemigos llevaba meses infiltrado en sus tropas y ella ni se había percatado! Y él… ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiarla así? Debía tener muchas agallas para hacerlo. La princesa cerró los puños con fuerza, decidida a hacer que él maldijese el día en que pensó que podría llegar a engañarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, las hormonas, qué terribles son. Pobre Azula, lo que le queda.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leerme! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias a LadyBenko y Adarae por el beteo :)


	3. Now I can see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace dos semanas me enteré de la inesperada muerte de una chica del fandom a la que conocí a través de internet. Sobra decir que me ha afectado profundamente, era una buena niña, también era autora de fics y fan del Sokka/Azula. Su personaje preferido era Azula, y pasábamos mucho tiempo compartiendo reviews aquí y debatiendo en LJ. Hasta hizo un fic precioso a partir de un chiste que hice en la comunidad Capslock del pairing de Sokka/Azula en el LJ. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me hacía disfrutar de este fandom. Y ahora ya no está. Sigo en shock y me cuesta aceptar que se ha ido para siempre... Y lo único que puedo hacer yo es dedicarle esta tontería que escribo :(
> 
> Para Maylene.

Tonos azules y anaranjados se entremezclaban en el horizonte cuando Sokka despertó. Siguiendo la misma rutina que todas las mañanas, desayunó las gachas rancias que daban en los barracones, robó algunos trozos de carne cuando el encargado de la cocina no miraba, y se dirigió hacia la rudimentaria caseta donde residían los halcones mensajeros.

Al tratarse de un asentamiento temporal, los pobres animales tenían que conformarse con un sencillo aviario construido toscamente, que apenas dejaba espacio para que anidasen en condiciones. La puerta chirrió al abrirse, haciendo que algunos de los pájaros se estremecieran nerviosos. Uno de los halcones voló hasta posarse en su hombro.

-¡Has vuelto!- dijo Sokka alegremente mientras acariciaba al ave en los pectorales. -¿Me traes alguna noticia Hawkie?-

Examinó el petral del ave y observó que estaba vacío. Eso era buena señal. Había prohibido a su familia y amigos cualquier tipo de correspondencia con él, a menos que no fuese una gran urgencia. Sin embargo, era inevitable que parte de él deseara que le escribiesen y así saber como estaban. Quería protegerlos a toda costa, así como también proteger su identidad secreta entre las tropas de Azula.

Para ello, y aprovechando su excelente habilidad como cetrero, había entrenado a un halcón especialmente para que le sirviese de enlace con su maestro y el resto de miembros de la Orden. Le había llamado Hawkie, en honor al primer halcón mensajero que tuvo. Había domesticado a éste Hawkie desde que era tan sólo un polluelo. Le había enseñado a defenderse de otras rapaces para evitar así ser capturado o herido y se podría decir que ahora era el único amigo que tenía.

Oyó piar a los polluelos huérfanos desde su nido, situado en lo alto del techo y sonrió. Esperaban su desayuno con impaciencia. Sokka preparó dos pequeños recipientes, uno con agua y otro vacío, donde prepararía la carne que les serviría de alimento. Esos pequeños tenían menos de un mes de vida y habían perdido a sus progenitores, por lo tanto dependían completa y absolutamente del cuidado que Sokka les proporcionaba. Con suerte, pronto empezarían a volar y alimentarse por sí solos.

Preparó la carne que había robado de las cocinas durante el desayuno, cortándola en picadas pequeñitas. Hasta que no volviese a conseguir robar más carne o consiguiese sacar a Hawkie a cazar alimañas del bosque, los pequeños tendrían que conformarse con eso. Una vez hubo acabado, se incorporó para sacar a uno de los pequeños pájaros del nido. Debía darles de beber y alimentarles uno a uno.

Metió la mano dentro y sacó a uno de ellos cogiéndolo con suma delicadeza, con cuidado de no apretarle demasiado e impedir así que el animalito respirase. Aún tenía el plumaje blanco y sus patas, las de un futuro rapaz, eran considerablemente grandes, si se comparaba su tamaño con el del resto del cuerpo. Tan absorto estaba en su tarea, que ignoró que ya no estaba solo dentro de la caseta.

-Vaya, eres muy madrugador- comentó una voz suave que él reconoció al instante.

La sangre se le heló en las venas y el animalito casi se le escurre entre las manos.

-Princesa Azula- Sokka se giró para mirarla.

Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido a la cintura, pantalones a juego y sus finas botas de punta curvada. Estaba apoyada junto a la mesa de trabajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándole con una mirada que él no supo descifrar.

-¿Dándole el desayuno?

Sokka tardó en procesar que ella se refería al polluelo.

-Sí- respondió, intentando que ella no notase su evidente inquietud e incomodidad.

-¿Te importa si miro? Siempre he sentido curiosidad por la halconería.

-Oh. No... no, en absoluto, mi Señora- Sokka tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

¿A qué estás jugando, Princesa? Habían pasado días desde su fortuito encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento, y él había suspirado tranquilo pensando que se trataba de una anécdota puntual y que con suerte no volvería a cruzarse con ella. Eso fue un terrible error. Debió pensar que con Azula nada podía predecirse.

Debió de haber hecho caso a su instinto y haber huido. Pero no hubiese dicho mucho de él el presentarse ante la Orden del Loto arguyendo que se había visto obligado a huir porque había saltado encima de Azula y la había estampado contra el suelo. Eso era inaceptable.

Su tozudez le hizo volver a subestimar a la princesa de la Nación del Fuego.

Y ahora ella estaba allí, aparentemente sin estar disgustada con él, interesándose por su trabajo y tratándole de manera amable. Sokka no podía estar más desconcertado. Empezó a alimentar al polluelo, dándole las picadas con la ayuda de unos palillos de madera. El animalito las engullía con voracidad. Azula se situó a su lado para observar mejor lo que el joven hacía.

-Sí que tiene hambre- remarcó la princesa al ver al polluelo piar y abrir el pico con anhelo.

-A esta edad- comentó él -son un pozo sin fondo-.

-¿Verdad? No importa cuanto les des, siempre quieren más- añadió ella con cierta naturalidad forzada que no hizo más incrementar el nerviosismo de Sokka. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirarla, sin embargo ella estaba tan cerca que podía oler su aroma a jazmín. El perfume la rodeaba como una tenue aura, pero él podía percibirlo con total claridad.

¿Desde cuando Azula olía tan bien?

El joven guerrero tragó saliva e intentó centrarse en el hecho de que Azula era perfectamente capaz de acabar con su vida allí mismo si ella así lo deseaba. Se sentía como una presa acorralada e indefensa, frente a un letal y hermoso depredador.

-¿Cómo les das de beber?- inquirió la princesa, acortando un poco la distancia entre ambos. Sabía que él estaba nervioso, y disfrutaba con ello. Oh, claro que iba a jugar con él. El pobre no sabía donde se había metido.

-De la misma manera, Alteza- replicó él sin mirarla. -Con esa cañita de ahí.

Sokka señaló con un gesto de su cabeza a una caña de bambú muy fina, que reposaba sobre un saliente de la pared, donde él guardaba todas las herramientas que utilizaba para cuidar a los pequeños animales.

Con un grácil gesto, Azula alargó la mano para cogerla, asegurándose de rozar sutilmente con su cuerpo el hombro de él. Casi pudo notar como él daba un leve respingo al notar el contacto entre ambos. El roce fue eléctrico.

-Li, ¿algún día me enseñarás a hacerlo?- preguntó Azula, haciendo girar la cañita entre sus dedos. No imprimió un tono imperativo a sus palabras, pero ella sabía de sobras que la princesa de la Nación del Fuego no necesitaba de esos detalles para conseguir lo que quería.

Cualquiera de sus hombres habría dado su brazo derecho por conseguir tal sugerencia de su princesa. Cualquiera menos él.

Sokka se giró para mirarla a los ojos, sorprendido de que la princesa recordase su falso nombre.

-¿Quieres...?- Sokka carraspeó al darse cuenta de que no había usado la forma correcta de dirigirse a ella. -¿Queréis darle de beber?-

-Creo haberte hecho una pregunta bastante obvia- contestó ella seriamente.

Sokka bajó la vista y le pidió disculpas, maldiciéndola interiormente.

-Os ruego me disculpéis, Princesa Azula- dijo él soltando un poco al polluelo que tenía en las manos. -No esperaba que fuerais a pedirme tal cosa.

-¿Y por qué no? La buena comunicación entre mis tropas y el resto del ejército depende enteramente de estos animalitos- argumentó Azula, sin dejar de juguetear con la cañita. -Son una pieza fundamental, a la que no siempre se le presta la atención que merece. Tienen suerte de que alguien como tú se encargue de ellos. He oído que eres el mejor.

Sokka arqueó las cejas, incrédulo. Le resultaba muy perturbador que la princesa le estuviese alabando sinceramente. Tenía que haber gato encerrado.

-Es abrumador, Alteza. No soy digno de semejante reconocimiento...¡AY!- Sokka gritó de repente. El polluelo había aprovechado su distracción para pellizcarle en la mano con sus garras. El joven se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Azula rió con suavidad ante la reacción de él.

-¿Siempre eres tan exagerado?- preguntó con una risita burlona.

-Aunque sean pequeños tienen fuerza- respondió Sokka mirándose la herida, que le había empezado a sangrar copiosamente. -Me ha clavado la garra a base de bien.

Azula dejó la cañita a un lado y le cogió la mano herida entre las suyas, observando la pequeña herida con ojo clínico. Sokka se estremeció, sobresaltado por la acción de ella.

-Sobrevivirás- Azula alzó la vista para mirar sus ojos azules, que reflejaban una gran confusión.

Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon, y la princesa sacó de la manga de su vestido un pequeño pañuelo de seda blanca, con el que limpió y envolvió delicadamente la mano de Sokka.

Él estaba sorprendido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Era incapaz de entender el súbito interés de Azula por los halcones y mucho menos lo que ahora mismo le estaba haciendo. Nunca en su vida la había visto actuar de aquella manera. Azula era una persona cruel y despiadada, no caritativa y atenta.

Antes de sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, Sokka pensó que Azula tendría las manos tan heladas como su corazón, si es que albergaba alguno. Pero tuvo que desechar aquél pensamiento de inmediato. Las manos de Azula eran cálidas y suaves, de tamaño pequeño y finos dedos. Contrastaban con las suyas, encallecidas por el uso de la espada. Pero a pesar de su aspecto frágil y delicado, eran las manos de una luchadora nata, posiblemente la mejor Maestra Fuego que el mundo había conocido.

-Es una herida pequeña, pero las heridas en las manos sangran mucho jajá- el joven rió de manera nerviosa, espantando el recuerdo del calor de las manos de Azula sobre las suyas.

-Creo que ahora estamos en paz- señaló Azula refiriéndose al incidente del campo de entrenamiento. -Es curioso que uno de los dos acabe herido cada vez que nos vemos, ¿no te parece?- añadió, mientras anudaba cuidadosamente el pañuelo.

Sokka titubeó, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir.

-Sí- murmuró. -Curioso.

-Bueno, esto ya está- le informó Azula. -¿Dejará la pequeña fiera que le demos agua?- añadió suavemente.

Sokka la miró contrariado. No quería dejar al animalito en manos de la princesa. Azula era la típica persona que disfrutaría retorciéndoles el pescuezo a animales indefensos. Que además ella hablase con un tono suave y agradable le daba aún más mala espina. Al final, hizo acopio de valor para no mostrar ningún otro titubeo delante de ella.

-Yo la sujetaré, y os enseñaré como se les ha de dar de beber.

-Seré cuidadosa para no acabar como tú- sonrió la princesa, mientras le tendía de nuevo la extraña cañita. Más tarde sabría que el joven la había modificado para abrevar a los pájaros de una manera más cómoda.

Observó sin perder detalle alguno como él procedía a dar de beber a la pequeña ave. Cuando Sokka cogió a otro de los polluelos, ella repitió el proceso cuidadosamente, tal y como se lo había visto hacer a él. Una vez hubo acabado, Azula le dedicó una sonrisa de autosatisfacción y le devolvió la cañita.

-Aprendéis muy rápido- observó él, mientras recogía todas las herramientas que había utilizado y volvía a meter al último de los polluelos en su nido.

-Será que tengo un buen instructor- replicó ella, mirando alrededor. -¿Son estas las incubadoras que diseñaste?-

-Sí. Son de arcilla.

Azula cogió una entre sus manos y la observó con detalle.

-Salvaste muchas nidadas gracias a ellas, ¿verdad?

Sokka se rascó la nuca.

-Vaya, veo que estáis bien informada.

La princesa volvió a dejar el delicado artefacto en la repisa donde lo había encontrado y se giró para mirarle arqueando ligeramente sus cejas.

-Es de mi competencia saber lo que pasa entre los muros de mi campamento. Y otorgar reconocimiento a quienes lo merecen, como tú.

Sokka notó que una pequeña sensación de rubor se había apoderado traicioneramente de sus mejillas. ¡Era imposible que aquella mujer provocase eso en él! ¡Era la Princesa Azula! Si no hubiera resultado tremendamente extraño dada la situación, Sokka se habría palmeado la frente.

-Gra.. gracias, Alteza- musitó. Muy a su pesar, Sokka le dedicó una torpe reverencia.

-Veo que realmente te gusta lo que haces- afirmó Azula. -Pero, hasta donde yo sé, cuidar polluelos no está entre tus tareas.

Sokka se puso en guardia. Era evidente que Azula tenía algo en mente, y con ella todas las precauciones no eran suficientes. ¿Para qué había ido a visitarle aquella mañana entonces?

-No lo está... es un extra que hago- Sokka empezó a notar que la boca se le secaba.

-Y me parece bien- dijo ella con suavidad. -Pero seguro que te demandan mucho tiempo. Y si el encargado de la cocina se entera de que le robas comida tendrás problemas- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

Sokka asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer la princesa no pasaba ningún detalle por alto. Si sabía que él robaba comida es que le había estado observando. Sokka se sintió realmente incómodo.

Azula continuó, reparando en el sutil estremecimiento de él cuando ella mencionó lo de la comida. Esto va a ser tan divertido...

-Verás, tengo una vacante entre mi servicio personal, y tu jefe me ha dado muy buenas referencias sobre ti. Por lo visto, además de cuidar halcones y ser un buen espadachín, tienes aptitudes administrativas, entre otras muchas. Qué curioso que alguien de tu valía sea un mero soldado raso...- la princesa se cruzó de brazos otra vez, pronunciando la última frase con un tono casual, sin darle importancia.

Sokka se quedó boquiabierto.

-Queréis decir que...- balbució.

-Sí, desearía que te incorporases a mi servicio personal- afirmó ella. -Evidentemente tu rango aumentaría. Administrarás mi correspondencia y la del resto de oficiales superiores. Cada día tendrás que traerme todos los documentos que yo he de revisar, y recogerlos después, por supuesto- explicó Azula.

¡No puede ser verdad lo que estoy oyendo! pensó Sokka. Su mente iba a toda velocidad intentando asimilar las palabras de la princesa.

-No dejarás de estar vinculado con tu división, y no hace falta que te diga que en caso de que entremos en batalla vas a tener que pelear como uno más. Estar junto a mí puede llegar a ser... peligroso- dijo ella, casi con un susurro.

Sokka tragó saliva y le volvió a dedicar una reverencia, juntando sus manos ante él.

-Una vez más, no soy digno de tal mención, Mi Señora- dijo él, esmerándose en parecer totalmente ilusionado.

-Te incorporarás mañana. Habla con el Capitán Liang si tienes alguna duda- aclaró Azula, antes de darle la espalda para salir de la caseta.

-Mi Señora...- le llamó Sokka.

Azula se giró para mirarle, apoyando una mano en su cintura.

-He sido un desconsiderado, y olvidé preguntaros al respecto. ¿Cómo tenéis la herida del brazo?- inquirió.

Maldito cínico pensó Azula.

-Bien, tan sólo era un rasguño- respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para controlarse y restarle importancia a lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento.

Sokka alzó la mano que ella le había vendado con su pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo él refiriéndose a la prenda -Os lo devolveré enseguida.

Azula arqueó las comisuras de sus labios, sonriéndole de una forma que Sokka encontró odiosamente atractiva, y abandonó la caseta. Sokka la observó hasta que se perdió entre las tiendas del campamento, su pelo azabache ondeando suavemente a su espalda, mecido por la brisa matutina.

Sabía que aquella proposición encerraba una trampa sabiamente urdida por Azula. Pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

Sokka maldijo su suerte por enésima vez aquella mañana.

Cuando era pequeña, Azula pasaba mucho tiempo jugando y entrenando en las cercanías del estanque que había en el jardín de palacio. Allí vivía una familia de estúpidos y bobalicones patos-tortuga, a los que su madre y su hermano les encantaba alimentar. Azula los odiaba, pero odiaba más ver a su madre abrazando a su hermano y riendo mientras les lanzaban comida. Un día, mientras practicaba puntería lanzándoles mendrugos de pan duro que previamente había robado de las cocinas, escuchó un ruido tras unos matorrales.

Curiosa como era, se acercó sigilosamente para fisgonear y averiguar la fuente de aquél extraño ruido. El causante no era más que un gato que estaba persiguiendo una ardilla. Azula observó como el pequeño roedor parecía atontado, pero el gato no tenía intenciones de darle el golpe de gracia. Estaba jugando a un juego cruel con su presa, a la que golpeaba mientras la soltaba y atrapaba una y otra vez. Estuvo así durante un rato, acosando al pobre roedor hasta que al final decidió matarlo.

Azula se quedó fascinada con ése comportamiento; ¿por qué el gato, un experto cazador por naturaleza, no le propinaba su mortífero mordisco para matarlo a la primera oportunidad? Por más vueltas que le daba no entendía la diversión que podría hallar el animal en jugar con su presa antes de matarla.

Sin embargo aquél día, mientras se alejaba del recinto de los halcones tras hablar con Sokka, comprendió al fin la emoción que ese tipo de caza cruel proporcionaba. Ella era el gato y él su ratón. Y el mortífero juego acababa de empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. del A. : Las "picadas" que da Sokka a los pollitos para alimentarles son pequeños trozos de carne (conejo por ejemplo) usados en cetrería para adiestrar (método del estímulo incondicionado apetitivo que se dice) a las rapaces. Obviamente estas son más pequeñitas y son utilizadas por él como fuente de alimento para los pollos hasta que sean capaces de despedazar la carne por ellos mismos.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a Adarae, Elena, Lady Benko y Celeste por lavarle la cara al capítulo :)


	4. The Voice of War

Aquella noche estaban todos reunidos alrededor del fuego en la zona de intendencia, asando lo que iba a ser su cena en un espetón.

-¡Menuda suerte tienes Li!- le dijo uno de sus compañeros dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Sí- Sokka intentó reír entre dientes, pero sin conseguirlo realmente. Definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su lado, a menos que meterse de cabeza en la madriguera del lobo contase como tal. Si ése era el caso, entonces era el hombre más suertudo del mundo.

A pesar de hallarse entre soldados pertenecientes a la Nación del Fuego, Sokka había empezado a sentir cierta empatía y tener algo parecido al compañerismo con ellos. Muchos de ellos llevaban años lejos de su hogar y sus familias, y deseaban poder volver junto a ellos. Después de todo, ambos bandos habían sido mermados por la misma guerra.

No sería la primera vez que Sokka había hecho la vista gorda con algunas de las normas del ejército, permitiéndole a algún soldado enviar correspondencia para que sus parientes supieran que estaba bien. Entre las filas había padres de familia, muchachos jóvenes que apenas habían dejado atrás la adolescencia, y algún que otro carcamal al que tal vez fuera mejor jubilar.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?- le inquirió un hombre de mediana edad llamado Cheng.-Cualquiera de nosotros daría su brazo derecho por trabajar para ella. Tienes mucha suerte chico.

_"Sí, tendré suerte si vuestra princesa no me devora para desayunar mañana."_

Algo que Sokka no comprendía era la adoraciónque los soldados de la Nación del Fuego profesaban hacia Azula, pese a la reputación de tirana megalómana que la precedía.

Hablase con quien hablase en el campamento todos la reverenciaban como si se tratara de una preciada flor, por su belleza y carisma. Cuatro meses en aquel campamento habían sido suficientes para que a Sokka no le quedase ninguna duda de que aquellos hombres la seguirían ciegamente siempre.

Años atrás había llegado incluso a oír que estaba prohibido mirarla, pero de ser así la propia Azula no parecía muy estricta al respecto.

-Supongo que sí- afirmó sin mucha confianza.

-¿Supones?- Cheng soltó una escandalosa carcajada. -Oh vamos muchacho, un poco de licor de arroz te hará ver las cosas de otra manera- sin esperar respuesta escanció la bebida en el vaso de Sokka.

-Deja al chico- arguyó Qian al tiempo que cogía una costilla. -Es muy guapa, pero a mi me echa para atrás su mal genio… Digamos que prefiero admirarla en la distancia.-Se giró entonces hacia Sokka con una risita- Procura no hacerla enfadar.

-Bueno, ella es muy perfeccionista- admitió Cheng, mesándose los bigotes.

-Demasiado perfeccionista- aclaró el que comía costillas. -¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó al pobre Tang cuando accidentalmente arrugó la carta que teníamos que enviar a Pohuai? El pobre sigue con las botas chamuscadas.

Sokka tragó saliva. Temía que si cometía un error con Azula, el hecho de que sus botas acabasen chamuscadas sería la última de sus preocupaciones.

-Es verdad que se toma las cosas a la tremenda- Cheng seguía defendiéndola. -Pero es que no puede hacer otra cosa si quiere que el negocio tenga éxito.

-La verdad, no sé que hace aquí en las fronteras. Supongo que el Señor del Fuego tendrá un especial interés en estas tierras y la habrá enviado a ella para que lleve a cabo su conquista, porque pese a ser mujer es de los mandatarios más eficientes que hay- aventuró Qiang.

Yeung, un oficial de bajo rango interrumpió su conversación.

-Ella no está aquí por eso.

Todos levantaron la vista para mirarle, sorprendidos por tal afirmación.

-¿Entonces por qué iba a estar aquí?- inquirió Cheng.

-Dudo que al Señor del Fuego le guste tener a su hija tan lejos de su hogar y en un sitio como este, sobretodo siendo la única heredera que le queda- Qian mordisqueaba la costilla distraídamente.

Sokka agudizó los oídos ante el comentario de Qian y la risita de suficiencia que soltó el oficial. A veces, cuando el licor de arroz fluía libremente entre las huestes contribuía a tirarles de la lengua; los soldados se desinhibían y daban rienda suelta a cotilleos relevantes para sus intereses.

-Yo estuve allí el día que el Señor del Fuego Ozai la deportó a las fronteras- el viejo oficial miraba abstraído el crepitar de las llamas.

-¿Deportar?- inquirió Sokka arqueando ambas cejas. ¿Azula deportada por su propio padre? El joven guerrero sabía que ese era el destino reservado a los traidores, pero le resultaba increíble que Ozai hubiese hecho eso con ella, quién, según le contó Zuko hace años, era su hija preferida. El relato de ése oficial algo alcoholizado prometía.

_¿Qué hiciste para enojar así a tu padre, Princesa?_

-Yeung, creo que el alcohol se te ha subido a la cabeza- bromeó Cheng. -¡Eso no es más que una falacia! Es imposible que el Señor del Fuego haya deportado a la Princesa Azula.

El mentado dio un largo trago del botellín que tenía en mano, y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Le mintió al Señor del Fuego para facilitar que el traidor de su hermano pudiese regresar a casa. Si se ofende al soberano se pagan las consecuencias, y la ella no iba a ser una excepción.

Todos sus contertulios quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Pero qué dices?- preguntó Qian, mirando a Yeung mirando a Yeung con los ojos muy abiertos y dejando olvidada su querida costilla.

-Lo que habéis oído. Seguro que todos vosotros recordáis el incidente del día del Sol Negro.

-La Invasión- recordó Cheng.

Sokka miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo mostrar ignorancia respecto al día del eclipse. El día en que sus compañeros y él casi conquistan la capital de la Nación del Fuego.

-Sí, así es. Ese día, yo estaba de servicio. Después del éxito del plan de contraataque de la Princesa, el Señor del Fuego la convocó a la sala del trono. Todos los allí presentes pensamos que la recompensaría y alabaría por su eficiencia. Pero estábamos equivocados.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Cheng con mucha curiosidad.

-La abofeteó ante todos nosotros. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó de bruces al suelo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre todos los allí reunidos.

-Nos quedamos estupefactos. Al parecer, la Princesa Azula le había mentido sobre lo ocurrido en Ba Sing Se. El Avatar estaba vivo y fue ella y no su hermano quién falló en su intento de acabar con él. Por lo tanto su fracaso no podía quedar impune- el oficial narraba los hechos pausadamente, sin mantener contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

Sokka recordaba muy bien el día en el que cayó Ba Sing Se, cuando Aang casi muere a manos de Azula. Si no llega a ser por su hermana, su esperanza, la de sus amigos y del mundo entero, habría muerto con él.

-El Señor del Fuego estaba iracundo, su hijo el traidor había optado por rebelarse contra él aquél mismo día. La Princesa fue la que le trajo de vuelta a casa hecho todo un héroe de guerra, ocultando a su padre que él no hizo ninguna de las hazañas por las que se le condecoraba… Así que descargó toda su ira y frustración con su hija pequeña, que al fin y al cabo, fue la responsable del regreso del traidor.

-Joder. No me lo puedo creer…-susurró Cheng.

Yeung cogió aire antes de proseguir:

-Ella se ocupó de que nadie de los allí presentes lo mencionara, so pena de un castigo ejemplar- le aclaró al preocupado Cheng.

-No me extraña- apuntó Qiang.

-Después de que su padre la golpeara, se incorporó temblorosa, y soportó una dura reprimenda.

-¿Pasó algo después?- inquirió uno de los contertulios.

-El Señor del Fuego nos ordenó a todos salir de la sala. Semanas más tarde, recibimos la noticia de que el traidor fue capturado en la Roca Hirviente. La Princesa se apresuró a acudir allí, pero aquél maldito cabrón escurridizo escapó de nuevo. Después de varios intentos fallidos para capturarle, la paciencia del Señor Ozai se agotó y la Princesa fue deportada a las fronteras. Hubo un tiempo en que la captura de su hermano traidor la obsesionó mucho más que destruir al Avatar o seguir con la guerra… pero al final tuvo que resignarse- concluyó Yeung.

-¿Dónde está el traidor ahora?- preguntó Sokka con fingido interés.

-Nadie lo sabe- respondió Yeung encogiéndose de hombros. -Hace años que está en paradero desconocido.

-Seguramente ande conspirando con el desgraciado de su tío Iroh, siempre ha sido su marioneta- comentó Qian con un deje de ira, arrojando al fuego el hueso de la costilla que se estaba comiendo. -Malditos sean.

-¿Así que ella sólo tiene que capturar a su hermano traidor para poder regresar?- Cheng hizo la pregunta con una marcada nota de entusiasmo en su voz.

-No creo que sea tan fácil… El Señor Ozai no es alguien que perdone los errores tan a la ligera. Hasta que la Princesa Azula no recupere su valía ante él, no creo que pueda regresar a nuestro país. Y este largo asedio no es que le beneficie mucho- sentenció el oficial con voz seria.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a abrir la boca tras la lapidaria frase que Yeung pronunció. Sus compañeros parecían melancólicamente abatidos al conocer la historia. No les hacía mucha gracia saber que las perspectivas de volver a casa eran prácticamente nulas.

Sokka se sentía entre sorprendido y contrariado. Azula al parecer no gozaba del favor de su padre debido a los errores que cometió. Pero también fue castigada por traer de vuelta a su hermano a casa. Durante las veces que Zuko les persiguió siendo unos críos, siempre le había oído decir que deseaba volver a casa y recuperar su honor. No sabía que fue Azula la que hizo posible su regreso.

Ambos hermanos se odiaban con todo su ser antes incluso de que sucediese el incidente del Día del Sol Negro. ¿Por qué iba Azula a traer de vuelta a Zuko y arriesgarse así a sufrir la ira de su padre? No tenía ningún sentido.

A menos que fuese porque le echase de menos. Sokka habría hecho cualquier cosa por su hermana si ella lo necesitase, de la misma manera que Katara lo hubiera hecho por él. Y ahora que, por primera vez en su vida, llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de ella, no dejaba de recordarla con tristeza.

Pero Azula no era de esa clase de personas… Era inimaginable que Azula hubiera hecho eso porque quisiese tener a su hermano a su lado, eso implicaría que bajo aquella apariencia de zorra implacable de la que Azula hacía gala hubiese un rescoldo de humanidad.

Ahora más que nunca, la Princesa Azula representaba un misterio que su curiosidad natural se moría por desentrañar. Quizás ahora que tendría la ocasión de observarla más de cerca, descubriría lo que Azula ocultaba al mundo tras aquella perfecta fachada de mujer fría y desalmada.

_La curiosidad mató al gato-murciélago._ Era un refrán que su abuela solía decirle en las muchas ocasiones en las que su desmesurada y a menudo estúpida curiosidad le había metido en problemas. Sokka tenía la desagradable sensación de que su incursión en el ejército de Azula no iba a tener un buen final.

****

Antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte, la llanura en la que se situaba el campamento estaba cubierta por una neblina espesa. El rocío de la noche perlaba la hierba, y le mojaba las botas. A pesar de que el verano se acercaba, las mañanas en esa zona del Reino eran muy frías, demasiado para su gusto.

Envuelta en una gruesa capa roja, esperaba pacientemente la llegada del Almirante Zhou rodeada por sus más distinguidos oficiales; quería recibir a él y al resto de los dirigentes que le acompañaban con todos los honores.

Zhou y su séquito no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Recorrieron la llanura montados en sus lagartos acorazados, hasta llegar a donde ella les esperaba. El almirante desmontó, y se dirigió con paso firme a presentarle sus respetos. Se cuadró ante ella y le dedicó una profunda reverencia, a la que ella correspondió.

Pero cuando alzaron la vista, ambos se miraron con complicidad y dejaron el férreo protocolo militar de lado por un momento.

-Un poco lejos del mar, ¿no cree Almirante?- comentó la princesa.

Él se rió de buena gana. Siempre le había parecido que aquella muchacha tenía un don especial a la hora de hacer ése tipo de comentarios.

-Habéis cambiado desde la última vez que os vi, Princesa- dijo con suavidad.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…- ella le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

-Demasiado largo para mi gusto, ya no soy tan joven- respondió Zhou haciendo una mueca.

Azula hizo un gesto invitándole a seguirla.

-Venga conmigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El almirante siguió a la princesa hasta el campamento. Al mirarla, se sorprendió de cuánto había crecido. Caminaba con un porte altivo y orgulloso, su capa roja ondeando tras ella. Zhou la conocía desde que era una chiquilla inquieta y problemática cuyo pasatiempo favorito era espiar tras los grandes cortinajes de palacio. Ahora era una mujer responsable de un ejército entero y sostenía sobre sus jóvenes hombros el peso de la nación más poderosa del mundo.

Observó con atención la organización del campamento de guerra; los soldados formaban bajo la estricta supervisión de sus capitanes, algunos de ellos practicaban las artes de lucha en pequeños grupos, mientras otros atendían a los animales. Una compañía de lanceros pasó trotando cerca de ellos, cargando con sus pesadas lanzas. Pese a su veteranía, el almirante sintió un escalofrío. Aquella conocida sensación de inquietud que se producía al saber que una batalla decisiva se acercaba le invadió por completo. En el campamento se respiraba ambiente de guerra.

La princesa Azula se detuvo delante de su tienda, y abrió la tela que cubría la entrada, ofreciéndole paso al almirante.

-¿Han llegado ya todos los demás?- inquirió Zhou mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la estancia.

-Aún no- respondió Azula, despojándose de su capa con un movimiento fluido.

-Vaya, creí que Shinu y yo seríamos los últimos- dijo Zhou alzando las cejas.

Azula se sentó ante él e inició los preparativos para servir el té. En la Nación del Fuego, el ritual del té era una cuestión que estaba rodeada de costumbres y protocolos. Cumplía una importantísima función social a la hora de comunicarse con otras personas. Los jóvenes ofrecían té aromático a sus mayores en señal de respeto, pero se utilizaba también para pedir disculpas o celebrar un reencuentro, como era el caso.

Calentó la tetera de arcilla con sus propias manos hasta que el agua alcanzó la temperatura adecuada. Posteriormente se ayudó de unos palillos para poner las hojas secas de té en un pequeño recipiente de cerámica que llenó con el agua que previamente había calentado y lo tapó para dejarlo reposar.

Pasados unos minutos, Azula desechó el agua del recipiente y lo volvió a llenar de nuevo, tal y como marcaba la ceremonia. Finalmente escanció con elegancia el contenido en la pequeña taza que Zhou tenía delante, llenándola hasta la mitad. La tradición en su país marcaba que el resto de la taza se llenaba con la amistad y el afecto de quién servía el té.

Zhou sabía que era uno de los pocos privilegiados que habían visto a la princesa escanciarles el té en un vaso.

-Los generales Sen y Zhuang aún no han llegado, y el almirante Chan me escribió una carta de disculpa por su forzada ausencia- comentó Azula con un deje de desprecio en su voz, mientras se servía una taza de té para ella.

Zhou rió.

-Veo que sigue sin caeros bien.

-Desapruebo su descarado nepotismo con su hijo- dijo Azula con una mueca. -Es un incompetente.

En realidad, el favoritismo entre altos cargos del ejército era algo frecuente, pero el caso de la familia Chan irritaba a Azula por motivos personales. Conoció al hijo del almirante Chan en persona cuando eran adolescentes, y su impresión de él era bastante mala.

Poco después de estar destinada en las fronteras, averiguó que Chan hijo había iniciado su carrera militar, y ascendido notablemente rápido en ella en los años siguientes. La influencia de su padre en su meteórica carrera era más que evidente. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Chan no sabía discernir entre un barco imperial de batalla y uno de pescadores.

La última noticia que tenía era que Chan ya era Coronel. Azula agradecía no tener que lidiar ni con él ni con su padre en ese consejo.

La princesa suspiró largamente.

-Y de todas maneras, no es que las decisiones a tomar sobre esta parte del mundo le conciernan- añadió, dando el asunto del almirante Chan por zanjado.

Zhou asintió y dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de té. Delicioso. Para él, saborear el té era uno de los placeres sencillos de la vida, aun cuando se degustaba en medio de una ajetreada campaña militar. Eso incluso le daba mejor sabor.

-¿Qué opina de la situación?- inquirió Azula seriamente y sin dar rodeo alguno.

El veterano sonrió.

-¿Sabéis princesa? Siempre me ha gustado esa cualidad vuestra; vais directamente al grano.

-Me viene de familia.

-Sin duda alguna- Zhou apuró el último trago de té antes de seguir. -¿La situación? Contáis con un ejército de hombres leales y bien preparados. Lo extraño es que aún no hayáis sometido la ciudad.

-La ciudad caerá- siseó ella. -Eso ni lo dude.

-No albergo la más mínima duda de que así será- afirmó el almirante. -Pero, no es el asedio lo que más os preocupa, ¿verdad?

Azula sostuvo la inquisitiva mirada del veterano durante unos momentos, antes de responder.

-El Consejo es lo que más me preocupa, si es a eso a lo que se refiere, Almirante. Ya sabe lo difíciles que son los altos mandatarios.- Azula se colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja. -Aunque ahora no son más una panda de vagos que no ven más allá de sus propias narices y sólo buscan la mejor manera de llenarse los bolsillos. Han olvidado lo que significa servir a nuestra nación.

Zhou pudo apreciar cuán profundo era el enojo de la muchacha con los generales del ejército. Azula siempre había sido muy comedida a la hora de expresar su opinión sobre algo que podría resultar conflictivo. Llevaba asistiendo a los consejos de guerra de su padre desde que era una cría y siempre había medido sus palabras. Conocía muy bien el precio a pagar por no hacerlo.

Eso era lo que siempre la había diferenciado de su hermano. Para bien o para mal, ella había nacido con la astucia necesaria para sobrevivir en el mundo traicionero y peligroso de la corte de su nación.

-No es prudente hablar de este tema con semejante desaire por vuestra parte, Princesa. Sabéis muy bien quién les ha mantenido en el poder- comentó con seriedad.

Azula cerró los ojos y bebió un trago de té. La mención implícita a su padre que había hecho el Almirante la hizo suspirar de nuevo.

-Lo sé.

El tener que hacerles frente a ellos y a esta campaña militar era el precio a pagar por los errores que cometió hace años, su padre lo sabía cuando la mandó allí. Como cuando mandó a Zuko a una gesta imposible. Pensar en su hermano hizo que el trago de té le supiese a rayos.

Afortunadamente, Zhou interrumpió su hilo de pensamiento.

-Supongo que si vais a encontraros con ellos tendréis muy bien pensado el plan de ataque a seguir. Con nuestros enemigos, quiero decir.

Azula le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo, sobre la que yacía un plano de Qin. Zhou la siguió hasta situarse a su lado. Azula señaló una de las puertas de la muralla, que recibía el nombre de Xiangyang según el mapa.

-Hasta ahora hemos logrado frustrar todos sus intentos de traer tropas de refuerzo o abastecimiento, pero hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Atacamos sus puertas, pero una guarnición quedó atrapada entre los muros de esta puerta y nos repelieron. Los maestros tierra frustran todos nuestros ataques a los muros y no quiero malgastar las vidas de mis soldados en ataques frontales que no sirven de nada.

Zhou escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba el plano con ojo crítico.

-¿Qué hay de esta puerta de aquí?

Azula negó con la cabeza.

-Intentamos abrirnos paso pero no resultó. Los maestros tierra han cubierto las puertas de piedra y los muros siguen siendo muy fuertes. Pero fíjese en este lado de aquí.

Zhou siguió con la mirada el dedo de la princesa, que apuntaba al lado este de Qin, el más cercano al río.

-Los muros aquí son mucho más débiles- afirmó la princesa con entusiasmo. -Si logramos que los zapadores abran una brecha allí podremos entrar a la ciudad.

Zhou arqueó una ceja, dubitativo.

-¿Cómo pensáis conseguir que los zapadores sean capaces de socavar las defensas del muro?

Azula sonrió satisfecha.

-Ya lo han hecho. Hay más de cien bombas de carcasa de hierro depositadas allí, lo suficiente como para volar el muro. Durante el ataque, desviaremos la atención del enemigo hacia la puerta del sur, que bombardearemos con los trabuquetes. Una vez hayamos entrado en la ciudad no les quedará más remedio que rendirla de una vez.

-Es arriesgado, pero podría funcionar- dijo Zhou pensativo.

-Sufrimos numerosas bajas en los túneles bajo la ciudadela para poder llevar ese cargamento de explosivos allí- informó ella.

Bajo Qin existía un entramado de túneles subterráneos que se entrecruzaban de un modo laberíntico en las entrañas de la tierra. La gran mayoría de galerías fueron condenadas por los maestros tierra de Qin cuando empezó el asedio, pero el ejército de la Nación del Fuego logró hacerse con el control de una parte, a pesar de pagar un alto precio. Ahora ese control que tanto les había costado ganar podría conducirles a la victoria si el plan daba resultado.

-No creo que el resto de generales os den mucha guerra al respecto en el Consejo- comentó Zhou con la vista fija en el plano.

Azula bufó ante la expectativa.

-Me sorprendería gratamente que no lo hicieran. Está claro que mi padre les ha convocado porque cree que no sé hacer bien mi trabajo.

-No creo que sea realmente por eso...-empezó a decir el almirante, pero Azula le interrumpió.

-Por supuesto que es por eso- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. -Nadie está más harto que yo de este maldito atolladero, Almirante, ni siquiera él.

-No os ofusquéis, Alteza. Pasad por este trance administrativo con calma y no dejéis que la frustración domine vuestros actos. Debéis centraros en someter la ciudadela.

Azula sabía que Zhou tenía razón. Cogió el ala de halcón disecada que reposaba en su escritorio junto al plano de la fortaleza. Los altos oficiales solían usar este tipo de bastón de mando para denotar su estatus y dirigir a sus tropas. Pero a ella le hacía pensar en algo que poco tenía que ver con la función que ese objeto desempeñaba.

Sokka seguía siendo otro de los problemas que la inquietaban hasta el punto de perturbar su día a día más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir ante sí misma. Tenerle bajo su supervisión no la tranquilizaba e implicaba verle a diario. Y no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero el halconero espía se hacía un hueco cada vez más grande en sus pensamientos.

Acarició suavemente las plumas con las yemas de sus dedos, pensando en él. _"Me encargaré de tí luego."_

-Alteza, me quedaré con mi guarnición hasta que sometamos la ciudad, si os parece bien- aventuró Zhou, rompiendo de nuevo su hilo de pensamiento.

Ella alzó la vista y le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Nada me complacería más, Almirante- dijo, a servirse otra taza de té y Azula se permitió relajarse ante la presencia del almirante, recordando viejas gestas y anécdotas. Aunque sabía que eso sólo era la calma aparente que precedía a la tormenta que se desarrollaría mañana durante el Consejo.

****

Zhou aguardó ante la entrada de la tienda que el ejército había habilitado para albergar el Consejo. El general Shinu, que estaba de pie junto a él, bostezó.

-¿Aburrido ya? Si ni siquiera hemos empezado a discutir- bromeó el almirante.

Shinu soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Te aseguro que precisamente en este Consejo no me voy a aburrir. Según he oído el general Zhuang viene calentito y dispuesto aprovechar la oportunidad de humillar las tácticas de combate de la Princesa Azula ante todos. Alardea de que él habría sido capaz de quebrar los muros de la ciudad en menos de cinco días.

Zhou arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Bueno, que lo haga. Ella sabe que este Consejo se ha convocado con ese preciso objetivo. Quién sabe, a lo mejor la experiencia de Zhuang custodiando la fortaleza de Garsai desde que Azulon la conquistó le aportará una nueva perspectiva que ella desconocía- dijo Zhou con un tono descreído.

Shinu volvió a reír.

-La Princesa sigue siendo tu ojito derecho, ¿verdad Almirante?

El almirante bajó la vista y sonrió.

-Considero que es alguien que sabe lo que hace. Tiene el fervor de la juventud y la experiencia de un veterano- arguyó Zhou en su defensa, aunque sabía que Shinu tenía razón. Él nunca se ha molestado en ocultar su preferencia por Azula, y lo seguiría haciendo, pues ella gozaba de su admiración y lealtad incondicionales.

-Era de esperar de la conquistadora de Ba Sing Se- asintió el general. -Pero ya sabes lo poco que les cuesta a algunos olvidar sus grandes gestas en detrimento a una maniobra que no le ha salido según sus cálculos.

En ese momento llegó Azula, flanqueada por su guardia personal de maestros tierra, y los dos militares le brindaron una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Empezamos, caballeros?- inquirió.

La princesa apartó los cortinajes con rabia contenida, sintiendo como sus manos se crispaban alrededor de la tela y lamentando no poder usarlas para estrangular al malnacido de Zhuang. Ése maldito viejo borracho y pretencioso se había atrevido a usar el motivo por el que su padre la desterró a las fronteras para desprestigiarla y humillarla ante todos los altos cargos.

Había aguantado estoicamente durante toda la reunión pese a las continuas interrupciones a las que le había sometido el viejo general cuando ella presentó su plan de ataque. Estaba segura de que la mitad de la sala había oído el rechinar de sus propios dientes cada vez que Zhuang intervenía para recriminarle algo. Obviamente, había estado tentando a la suerte para provocarla, y ella había caído en su trampa como una imbécil.

Tras beber un largo trago de su vaso, aquél vejestorio había escupido al suelo, indignado.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- le había preguntado, visiblemente ofendido.

-Es agua- le contestó ella. -¿Tanto tiempo hace que no prueba el agua que ya es incapaz de recordar su sabor, General?- inquirió ella de manera inocente.

Ahora sólo deseaba haberse mordido la lengua y no haber cedido ante su provocación. La mayoría de los presentes se asombraron ante la mordacidad de la que había hecho gala Azula, algunos incluso rieron por lo bajo. Como era lógico, aquello enfureció al general Zhuang, que no dudó en contraatacar con aquello que más le irritaba: su hermano Zuko.

Era cierto que algunas heridas nunca se acaban de curar, y una sola palabra era suficiente para hacerlas sangrar de nuevo.

Había aguantado el temple hasta el final de la reunión, pero ahora ya no podía más. Azula sabía con certeza que estaba castigada en las fronteras para aguantar y discutir con personajes como aquél viejo general. Ése y no otro era el motivo por el que su padre la mandó allí, para que todos aquellos imbéciles la ninguneasen siempre que quisieran.

_"Esto era lo que querías, ¿verdad, Padre?"_

Verla humillada por la caterva de inútiles funcionales a los que no podía replicar porque sabían tan bien como ella que ya no contaba con el favor del Señor del Fuego. Igual que hizo con con la frustración que toda esta situación le producía la sacaba de sus casillas. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener el tipo, pero el nerviosismo con el que los soldados se apartaban de su camino le hicieron saber que había fracasado incluso en lo que creía que se le daba mejor.

Solía reírse de los berrinches que Zuko cogía cuando todo le salía mal, ignorando que años después y por su maldita culpa ella se vería en esa misma situación y sufriría las mismas rabietas. Si su hermano pudiese verla ahora, sería Zuko el que se reiría de ella. Ahora era una miserable fracasada como él. Aquél pensamiento sólo logró enfurecerla aún más. Azula juró que mataría a su hermano si el destino le brindaba la oportunidad de que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse. Le mataría sin remordimiento alguno, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en este mundo.

Su furibunda caminata la había llevado hasta la halconera. Quizás, de manera inconsciente, buscase el lugar más tranquilo y alejado del campamento base hasta que se le pasara el mal humor y el enfado. O quizás porque pagar su ira y su frustración con el halconero espía le parecían la mejor manera de apaciguar sus instintos asesinos hacia aquél general. _"Si encima supiesen que tengo un espía infiltrado en mi campamento sería mi perdición"_ pensó con amargura. Los espías siempre habían sido algo común en la guerra. A veces incluso, localizar agentes enemigos en tu ejército podría representar una gran ventaja; si sabías sobornarlos e inducirlos a pasarse a tu lado resultaban unos magníficos agentes dobles. Pero Azula sabía que con alguien como él, esa táctica nunca daría resultado.

Quería castigar a Sokka. Quería sentir que aún seguía teniendo verdadero control sobre su vida. Necesitaba castigarle por atreverse a desafiarla así, por alterar el orden y la rutina que siempre había creído tener en su campamento, (y en su vida.)

Le buscó con la mirada por los alrededores. Siempre estaba atendiendo a los pájaros cuando no tenía nada que hacer, y ella no le había requerido en todo el día. Había que poner fin a su ocio de la manera más desagradable posible, así que Azula entró en la halconera. Sokka estaba allí, sentado ante un halcón que llevaba los ojos tapados por una caperuza, y al que acariciaba suavemente en el pecho con una pluma. Al oírle entrar, el joven se levantó para recibirla.

-Buenas tardes, Alteza.- susurró.

-¿Por qué susurras?- le espetó ella.

Él se limitó a señalar al halcón, inmóvil en su alcándara, y después a pedirle con un gesto que guardase silencio. Azula frunció el ceño ante su atrevimiento.

-¿Cómo osas decirme que me calle?- le reprendió ella con un susurro enojado.

No sabía qué la enervaba más, si que él se tomase esas confianzas o que ella inconscientemente le hubiese hecho caso. Siempre era igual con él. Él debió apreciar su enfado, porque la instó silenciosamente a salir del recinto.

-La estoy amansando- explicó Sokka con amabilidad.

Azula arqueó las cejas y se rió, descreída como sólo ella sabía ser.

-¿Ahora también eres domador de fieras, halconero?

-Bueno, nunca me habían llamado así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -Sólo me limito a hacer mi trabajo.

_"Sí, sólo estás aquí para espiarme."_ Azula cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miró ceñuda. Hasta ahora, le había tenido relativamente controlado y bajo su supervisión, sabiendo que no tiene acceso a nada que pueda comprometer a su ejército frente al enemigo. Él lo disimulaba muy bien, pero Azula estaba segura de que esa situación le frustraba. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el sinfín de tareas estúpidas que ella le había estado mandando para divertirse a su costa, que para su decepción, él siempre había cumplido sin rechistar.

-Pero ahora trabajas para mí, y por si se te había olvidado, necesito que vayas a cavar letrinas.- Azula le miró expectante, deseando en su fuero interno que él se mostrase rebelde y le replicase. Y por un instante, le pareció que él iba a hacerlo. -Y como te atrevas a decir algo las cavarás con las manos- sentenció.

Ante tal amenaza, Sokka sólo pudo asentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. del A. : Este capítulo ha sido, literalmente, el parto de una burra. Lo he mirado y remirado tantísimo durante estos meses, que puede haber un HOYGAN como una casa ahí escrito y yo no haberlo notado. Así que pido disculpas si hay algo muy terrible por ahí entre los matorrales. Tenía otro final más bonito pensado, pero después de entablar varios argumentos circulares conmigo misma decidí descartarlo :( Aún así, espero que te guste, querido lector.
> 
> Una vez más, mil gracias a mis abnegadas betas, Elena, Benko, Adarae, Kiwi y especialmente a ReinaDeLosGatos, que le dio un gran lavado de cara y me propinó la patada en el trasero que necesitaba para publicarlo.
> 
> PS: Por ahí hay colada una frase de GRRM, que usé shamelessly porque le venía perfectamente a la situación que quería describir. Como nota curiosa, lo que está haciendo Sokka con el pájaro al final del capítulo es una técnica ancestral que tiene su origen en las tradiciones de los cetreros mongoles.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todas aquellas que me habéis apoyado desde que empecé este alocado proyecto, vosotras sabéis quienes sois. Mención especial merecen Kiwipon, Lady Benko, mi esposa Aryblack, Innera, Celeste, y Adarae. Estaría perdida sin vosotras!


End file.
